


Fraternal Gifts

by Laparoscopic



Series: EGS [14]
Category: El Goonish Shive
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Conception, F/F, Family, Fan Art, Far Future, Fluff, Illustrated, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laparoscopic/pseuds/Laparoscopic
Summary: Ellen and Nanase have a rather...intimaterequest for Elliot.





	Fraternal Gifts

“Za?” Elliot stared wide-eyed at Ellen and Nanase, his jaw hanging a little open.

Ellen almost giggled; she hadn’t seen him look so croggled in years.

“You want…my sperm,” he said slowly, as if trying to process the idea.

“Yes?” Ellen wondered why this was such a difficult concept for him to wrap his mind around.

Nanase sighed. “Come on, Elliot. Surely you’d figured we might be asking you for something like this, ever since we began talking about starting a family.”

“Well…no, actually.”

“Really?” Ellen was startled. She knew her brother could be amazingly oblivious at times, but this seemed a bit much. “But…it’s such an obvious solution.”

Elliot shook his head sharply, as if trying to force a reboot to his brain, then said, “Honestly? I’d just assumed that Ellen would transform to male long enough to, uh, get your genetic sample. Directly or indirectly.”

Ellen grimaced. “Ugh. No. You know I hate shifting to male. It…stirs up too many old memories. Confusion. Whatever.” She sighed. “Takes me _days_ to get over. I’d rather not have those feelings associated with the conception of our child.”

“And, let’s be clear, we are talking about _indirectly_ here,” Nanase said. “I mean, your sperm is all we want, not, ah, your active participation.”

“Well, yeah. Of course.” His mouth twitched in a little grin. “Alas. _Ow!”_ He grabbed his bicep where Ellen had punched him.

“ _Mine_ ,” she growled.

Nanase rolled her eyes and shook her head, but she also looked just a little pleased at Ellen’s reaction. Smug.

Elliot stared off into the distance for a few moments, thinking, as he rubbed at his arm. Then he looked back at his sister and her wife, and smiled. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Ellen repeated hopefully. She was surprised at such a quick response. She’d assumed he’d dither over it for a few days, first.

“Yes. I’d be honored,” said Elliot firmly.

Ellen threw her arms around her brother and gave him a bear hug. Elliot laughed and returned the hug in kind. “Thanks, bro,” she said.

“Of course. Any time.”

Ellen laughed, and let go of him. She reached into her purse, and pulled out what looked like a soft rubber ring in a plastic bag. “Well, in that case—no time like the present.”

Elliot’s eyes went wide as he stared at the object his sister was holding out to him. “Ah. _Now_ now?”

“I’m ovulating,” said Nanase simply.

He shot her a sharp look. “What would you have done if I’d said _no_? Or had taken a few days to make up my mind?”

Nanase shrugged. “We’d try next month. The timing is just fortuitous. Though it _is_ why we asked you today, and not later”

“Might as well seize the bull by the horns,” Ellen said. “Uh. So to speak.”

He took the object from Ellen and looked at it quizzically. “This looks like…a transparent diaphragm?”

“Kinda. It’s called an Instead Cup. You, uh, cum into that, then we insert it into Nase just like a diaphragm, and it keeps the sperm in place.”

“Oh.” He turned bright pink. “Well. Makes sense, I guess.”

“Just, uh, wash your hands. And dick. Before you jerk off. Okay?” Ellen asked.

Elliot shook his head, smiling wryly. “I can’t _wait_ until someone at work asks me what I did over the Christmas holidays. ‘Oh, nothing much, just visited my parents, knocked up my sister’s wife, how about you?’.” He grabbed at his bicep protectively as Ellen again lifted her fist threateningly. “Hey! I need that arm, if you want your sample.”

Ellen snorted and desisted, and Nanase giggled, also turning a little pink.

Elliot examined the Instead Cup dubiously. “I hope you’re not expecting me to fill this whole thing.”

Ellen rolled her eyes. “Very funny. I _do_ remember being male and jerking off a few thousand times. I know what a typical ejaculate should look like.”

“A few _thousand_?” asked Nanase, laughing.

Ellen and Elliot exchanged a look, and then they shrugged simultaneously in one of those odd moments of twin synchrony. “Well. Yeah,” said Ellen. “If you work the math, we hit puberty at about eleven, and—”

“Never mind,” Nanase interrupted hurriedly. “I believe you.”

Elliot reiterated, “So, really, now now? Not later tonight or something?”

“Nope, my basal body temperature was up almost a full degree this morning, and my cervical mucus is very—”

“Never mind,” Elliot interrupted, echoing Nanase. “I believe you.” He sighed, and headed towards the bathroom. “Be right back.”

“Thanks,” said Ellen.

He stuck his head back out of the bathroom door, face red. “No thinking about what I’m doing while I’m in here,” he admonished, then ducked back in and closed the door.

Ellen stared at the closed door, then muttered, “Well, I hadn’t really planned to, but how do I _not_ , now?”

Nanase laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards the room they were sleeping in. “Come on, sweetie, let’s get everything else ready.”

Ellen pulled Nanase into her arms as they entered their room, and gave gave her a long, heated kiss. “You know, some research suggests that having an orgasm increases the chances of conception…” She leered cheerfully.

Nanase glanced out at the hall, towards the bathroom. “How long do you think he’ll be?”

“Eh…” Ellen winced. “Goddammit, I didn’t _want_ to be thinking about what he’s doing right now.” She sighed. “Probably five minutes or so. I doubt he’ll linger.”

“Then…maybe hold that thought.”

“Yah.”

Nanase gave Ellen a warm smile. “We’re going to be mothers.”

Ellen sucked in a sharp breath at the thought. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t been talking about this for months, but suddenly, it was all so much more _real_. She knew they might not get lucky the very first time they tried. That this was just the start of what might be a long and tedious process. But it _was_ the start, a real, physical step they were taking. She was startled to find her eyes welling up with happy tears as she hugged Nanase tight. “Oh, I love you so much,” she whispered.

Nanase’s grip on her tightened. “Love you too.” They clung to each other for a few more moments, then pulled apart. “Come on. Let’s get things set up.”

“Right.”

They had everything ready when, a few minutes later, Elliot knocked on their door. Ellen opened the door, and Elliot handed her the Instead Cup. “There. Now don’t complain I never give you anything for Christmas, I just gave you two hundred million somethings.”

Ellen laughed, and kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, El. And, if we’re lucky, we’ll give you a niece or nephew in return.”

Elliot’s smile grew wider, and he teared up a little too. “Good. I look forward to meeting them. Love you guys.”

Ellen gave him a one-armed hug and another kiss on the cheek. “Love you too. Now, shoo, we’ve got important work to do.”

Elliot laughed, and closed the door. Ellen turned to Nanase, who was already lying in bed. “Ready to be a mother?”

Nanase smiled. “More than I can say.”

_Ellen waiting for the baby to kick_

**Author's Note:**

> The illustration came first, then the story.


End file.
